Meeting the Parkers
by Cengiz
Summary: Becker and Jess are finally meeting her parents. Sequel to 'Could you help me'. Here you can read, what really happened in the attic *grin*


A/N: Hey, I'm back from my holidays.

This is actually the third chapter of the story "Could you help me", but because of the adult stuff at the end, I have to make it an extra story, so if you don't know the story yet, then please read it first, and leave a review, I would love to read your opinion.

**SAndyLeePotts,** I hope I can meet your expectations, you had to wait a long time for this, and I'm really sorry for that.

**Lovingthis,** I want to thank you really much for the beta-read, you're doing a brilliant work!

OK, here is the story, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was exactly 7 pm when the doorbell rang. Jess, already waiting, pulled the door open expectantly. As she saw Becker she gasped, eyes wide open. No black. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey shirt with a button border and a green-grey plaid jacket with hood. Becker was irritated by her expression.<p>

"Um... Do I have the wrong clothes? Actually, I didn't know what to wear, but I have a black suit with me, I'll get changed if you like."

"No, no. Just stay as you are, you look perfect. I just didn't know you had non-black clothes." She replied quickly.

His eyes went up and down at her. "By the way you look gorgeous." He stated with such honesty the girl flushed a deep red.

Jess wore a short white halter-neck dress with red, blue and yellow flower heads on it, which reminded him at the flower bed in front of her grandmother's house, and a pair of matching red pumps.

"Do you have the vase?"

"Yeah. Already in my car, still in one piece." He joked.

"Then let's go. My mum hates it when I'm late."

"Aren't you going to take a jacket? It's getting cold outside."

"Sure." She answered and grabbed a little bolero jacket, earning a confused look with one eyebrow raised by Becker.

During the ride Jess started to make small talk. "So, how was the auction? I've never been to one before."

"Funny." He answered simply. Her eyes begged him to tell more than just one word, so he added with a grin. "There was a crotchety old lady who wanted the vase as well, and every time I did a higher bid she glared at me, trying to kill me through her eyes. This was quite funny."

"Oh, the poor one, maybe she was soo in love with this vase, because it reminded her of her shortly passed husband."

"Don't be silly, Jess." He laughed. "I think she is a sort of bidder who goes every week on an auction trying to snatch the latest steal. There was no desperation in her look, like someone has who really has his heart on such a thing and is going to die if he or she can't get the vase."

"But you never know." She said caringly.

"And I never care to know." He countered, secretly loving Jess's caring nature.

They drove nearly 40 minutes before they reached her parents' house in a rural residential area. The house was bigger than her granny's house, much bigger, with two garages and three floors. They stood in front of the entry, Becker held the box with the vase inside and Jess rang the doorbell. The door swung open in one motion and her mum appeared.

"-You?"  
>"-You?" Both Mrs Parker and Becker gasped at the same time.<p>

"What? You know each other?" Jess asked with surprise.

"Knowing is the wrong word." Becker answered.

"You are that little bastard who snatched my vase from under my nose!" Mrs. Parker said beside herself with anger.

Jess' eyes widened: "Mum! How dare you to say that?" She looked perplexed at the situation and sent an apologising glance at Becker.

"You remember the cro-, "he broke the word, "lady I told you about before?" Becker nodded his head towards her mother.

Becker watched as the girl visibly remembered his description and realised what had happened. "This was her?"

He nodded once.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Mrs. Parker asked her daughter, ignoring the man standing next to her.

Becker answered anyway. "I want to apologize myself for breaking your vase and I want to wish you a happy birthday." He smilingly held out the present to the woman, but she ignored him once more and looked at Jess.

"So this is also the retard who broke my," she glared at Becker, spitting her words, "VERY EXPENSIVE," she looked back at Jess, shooting daggers at her daughter. "VASE?"

Jess was baffled, but she managed a shy "Um, well, yes." Looking sheepishly at Becker.

Mrs. Parker looked like a missile, ready to explode. "First you broke my vase, then you stole my vase-to-be and now you have the gall to show up in front of my house, grinning at me like a Cheshire cat?" She bellowed.

"Mum!" Jess half gasped, appalled at her mother's attitude.

Becker kept calm. Still smiling he held the box in front of her face and said, with his tone as relaxed as ever. "Ma'am, please, just open your present."

The lady huffed and took the box out of his hands, opening it while still in rage. As she got sight of the object held within she let out an short, loud shriek, making both Becker and Jess temporarily deaf.

Her temper changed within a second. With bright eyes and a grin from one ear to the other she half yelled, "My vase! My vase!" repeatedly as she headed to the kitchen.

Jess entered the now free hall and followed her mum, Becker in tow. They both watched Mrs. Parker arranging the vase on the gifts table with full of joy.

"See." Jess, placed a hand on Becker's arm and used it to steady herself as she leant up onto her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "Like I told you, as soon as she sees the vase you're her best friend."

"I still doubt she would call me her best friend." He answered sceptically.

"Well, I'm sure she won't try to kill you any more." She replied cheekily with a wink and a big grin on her face.

"I'll take what I can get." He quickly countered smirking.

Mrs. Parker turned around, looking at the Captain. "You can call me Myrna." She offered him with an unexpected gently voice. "So, what is your name?"

Becker was about to answer as Jess leapfrogged him.

"He's Becker."

The named man gave his Field Co-Ordinator a look, blatantly telling her 'Thanks, but I'm still able to answer on my own.'

"Becker? Is this your first name?" Mrs. Parker asked doubtfully.

"No, surname ma'am." He answered in a typical soldier manner.

"Jess, why are you calling him by his surname, hasn't he a first name?" She asked her daughter appalled.

"Of course he has, but everybody calls him by his last name." She defended herself.

"So. I'm not! What is your first name?" Myrna looked directly at Becker.

"Mum, just call him Becker no one calls him by his first name. Why do you have to?"

"Because he has one and I'm not gonna call him by his surname." She told her daughter and looked back at him. "What's your first name?"

"Mum!" Jess tried to exhort her mother.

"Jess, it's OK." Becker tried to calm her down. "My first name is Hilary, ma'am."

"Hilary?" Mrs. Parker looked at him baffled.

"Yes." He answered confident and proud.

"Really?" She asked suspiciously.

"Mum!" Jess said with anger and embarrassment.

Becker only grinned and nodded.

"OK." She looked confused for half a second as she thought it through. "Um… I'm gonna call you Becker." The old lady eventually decided.

"Mum!" Poor Jess' anger turned into desperation. She'd brought Becker, Becker, to her parents' home and her mother was humiliating her!

Becker chuckled and gave Jess a calm-down-it's-fine-look.

"Now come, I want to introduce you to my guests." Myrna led the way to the garden.

The two others tagged along behind her. They came to a stand by a little group of 7 older people.

"Hello my dears, you all remember my daughter, Jess." She gestured to her daughter. "And this is her boyfriend Becker." She introduced him to the others.

"Mum!" Jess exploded, face reddening. "He is NOT my boyfriend."

The Captain calmly kept his composed expression but internally was completely baffled. No, not because Myrna's way of introducing him, but by Jess' reaction to it. The group greeted them both with friendly words and Mrs. Parker turned to the kitchen again to bring her newest guests some drinks. Jess followed her mother to reproach her for her behaviour. Becker stood beside the group, half listening to their polite enquiries, glancing after the two female Parkers in confusion.

An old man came to his side, offering him a glass with a brown liquid inside. As Becker accepted the drink he said in a pleasantly low voice.

"Don't worry, my daughter takes after me." Looking at Becker he added with a grin: "Most of the time."

The soldier ogled the drink in his hand, he could literally smell the alcohol.

"True self-made Whisky" Mr. Parker explained. "The best you will ever drink again. Awakes the spirits."

The young Captain looked at the friendly face of his opponent, raised his glass and drank in one go.

Becker instantly coughed, leaning forward with tears in his eyes as the liquid burned its way down his gullet. The old man patted him the back while he laughed. "Good boy, drinking like a real man."

Jess watched the happening behind the kitchen window with wide eyes and headed out to Becker's rescue.

"Dad, are you trying to kill my boy-" She cut off in mid-word, realizing what she was about to say. With both her arms under Becker's left arm and shoulder to support him while he still coughed, she continued her sentence. "-my friend?"

Her father still laughed as she turned around with Becker in tow and left.

"Don't miss the fireworks at 11. And don't do anything I would be ashamed of, Sweetie." He cat-called at them.

Jess flushed at her father's last sentence while Becker chuckled. They went inside the house.

"My family is making me crazy!" She stated with anger.

"I like them." He replied, smiling at her.

Jess just gave him a doubtingly look.

"I truly like your parents." He declared once more.

"Why?" She asked sceptically.

"Because they are the cause that you are who you are. The lovely, little bubbling Jess. Sitting in front of the ADD and guiding us through every incursion and making us feel safe, whenever you're around."

"You're feeling safe, when I'm around you?"

"Yeah, whenever I hear your voice in my ear. I know you're there to keep me from harm."

Jess felt light-hearted at Becker's compliment. She looked to the ground to prevent from blushing more, but he put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so they both looked into each others eyes.

"I really mean what I just said, Jessica." He clarified, saying her name in the most lovely way she ever heard from him.

They stood there looking into each others eyes, completely forgetting the world around them. Becker was leaning forward lips about to kiss her softly when they were interrupted.

"Are you two keep on standing here in the hallway?" Mrs. Parker asked, looking impatiently at her daughter.

They both separated quickly, a slight blush on their faces.

"Um, no. I just wanted to show Becker the house."

"Then do that, I think he now know how a corridor looks like." She shooed them both up the stairs.

/-/

"What actually happened to the furniture and things we took in the van at your granny's house?" Becker asked as they ambled through the rooms of the second floor.

"Um… The things my mum didn't want to keep are in the garage at the moment. She's going to have a yard sale the next week. And the other things are in the attic." She explained.

"Really? Can I see them?" Becker asked sheepishly.

"Of course." Jess answered, amazed by his question.

They both went up to the third floor.

"Wow. It's like a huge room." Becker answered pleasantly surprised.

The attic was dark, but the moon light shined through the round windows on each side, lighting the contours of the furniture.

As he recognized the oversize wardrobe he questioned her.

"How did they get this up to here?" He nodded his head toward the big wooden furniture.

"My father hefted it with a literally old friend."

"He shouldn't do this in his condition." He stated showing genuine concern for the friendly elder man.

"Don't let him ever hear that! He still thinks he is as fit as a young buck." Jess chuckled.

Becker went up to the wardrobe and looked to the bulky thing next to it.

"Your parents kept the king size bed?" He asked with surprise. "Do they need another one, besides their three bedrooms downstairs?"

"Well, actually they kept it for me. My mum is firmly convinced that I will need it some day."

Becker grinned sneakily. "Then we better shouldn't disappoint your dear mum."

He grabbed Jess' hand, trying to pull her gently on the mattress as he sat down.

Jess was baffled. She refused his touch, earning a blank look and a blink from Becker.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well," she said, "I'm just a little confused by your action."

"Why?" He asked, looking with wide puppy eyes at her.

"Well, at the clean out, you kissed me." She started, looking sheepishly at him. "And you looked at me like you wanted more, the whole time. But as you made me dinner, everything was gone. You didn't kiss, you didn't touch, you barely looked at me. And I thought that I misunderstood your behaviour before, that it was just my imagination. But now, you're doing it again. So, sorry, but you're confusing me."

Jess flushed slightly. She was nervous by telling him the truth, but at the same time it took a load off her mind.

Becker fully understood.

"Jess, there is something I should tell you." He reached for her hands, glad that she didn't refuse this time, and pulled her towards him. Their bodies touched slightly as she stood between his legs. His hands wandered to her waist and back, rubbing and stoking it gently while he spoke.

"My mum and I were always very close. And she always told me how to treat a woman right. Before she died, she made me promise her that if I ever found the One, the woman who will make my life perfect, that I'll be the perfect gentleman to her on our first date. That I treat her right and that I absolutely don't make love to her that day."

"But this was no date?" She asked puzzled.

"For me, it was, kind of a first date with you. I mean, for me, it felt like our first date. So I stuck to my promise."

"And that's why you didn't even look at me?" She asked further.

"Jessica, you looked so adorable. I just wanted to touch you, and I knew, that when I touch you, I definitely wouldn't be able to hold myself back from going any further. And that's why I kept you at distance."

He gently pulled her closer, feeling her whole body now, he rested his chin on her belly and looked up into her eyes.

Jess was baffled. Did the tough soldier, the I'm-in-control-of-everything-Captain-Becker just confess her his love? The words 'first date,' 'the One,' 'adorable' and 'wouldn't hold myself back' ran through her mind, making her heart beating faster and faster.

She felt as light as a feather, afraid of flying away. She twisted her hands into his lovely hair, running her fingers gently through. Becker tightened the grip. He beamed as Jess leaned down to kiss him gently on his lips. It was a kiss full of passion and turned quickly into desire, they deepened more and more. Gently stroking each others tongue while they battled for dominance.

Becker laid back, dragging her with him and with a quick turn he was on top. They kissed deeply and fully, hands gliding over each others body.

Jess returned one of her hands to his hair, moaning softly. Then they both froze as a noise interrupted them.

Becker looked up.

"What is it." Jess mutely asked.

"Somebody is coming." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. Jess went to open her mouth and question him further, shrieking when Becker covered her mouth with a hand to stop her making a sound.

"Come on."

He grabbed her at her waist and pulled her with him. They both hid behind the wardrobe. Becker's back against the wood, Jess' back against him. With one hand around her waist he held her tight, the other hand, still covering her mouth, pulling her head gently against his upper chest.

"Don't move or make any sounds." He ordered gently, whispering in her ear.

Jess slightly nodded to show that she understood.

They heard the noise coming closer and closer, turning into chatter.

Becker was unable to ignore the feel of Jess in front of him, her body pressed against his own, the memory of her taste and touch ghosting over his body. The small adrenaline rush from the interruption motivated him further to continue with Jess.

With his left hand still around her waist, his right hand moved down her dress, slipping under it and moving back up her thigh. Jess grabbed his wrist with her both hands to stop him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered breathlessly in shock, her eyes wide open.

"Nothing." He spoke cheekily in her ear, before he lightly nibbled on it.

His other hand left its place to grab her hands. Then he moved on between her legs and started to stroke her gently.

"Becker!" She spoke with a suppressed voice, trying to stop him, but he went on.

She grabbed her fingernails into his arms as a first heat wave rushed through her body, still trying to stop him.

"Shush." He silenced her teasingly.

With pressing her more against his aroused body, he slipped with two fingers into her, slowly sliding in and out.

Jess started to moan and quickly covered her mouth with both her hands. She laid her head back against his chest as the heat in her body rushed more and more. Her defence was down and Becker grabbed her waist to hold her tight again. His fingers slid in and out of her with more pressure while he gently kissed her cheek and neck. Her heavy breathing turned him more and more on and he quickened the pace of his movements. Jess bit her lower lips and raised her arms, her hands going behind her to bury themselves into Becker's hair. Becker buried his head into her hair and shoulder. He could feel her contractions as he pushed her over the top.

Luckily the chatter silenced, so they knew, they were alone now.

Jess gasped for air. She loosened her grip, being glad that he still held her exhausted body.  
>Becker pulled his fingers out of her and licked them with delight.<p>

"You're OK?" He asked still with a low voice, kissing her temple.

Jess nodded. "You'll pay for that!" She threatened.

Becker chuckled deeply. "I was hoping you'd say that." In one quick motion he lifted the girl up and threw her onto the bed, following quickly.

Jess giggled at the sudden action and at Becker's enthusiasm before his mouth claimed hers and they were lost in each other again. Kissing and stroking each others bodies.

Becker quickly took off his jacket and shirt, before his hands were everywhere on her body. He stroke the bolero over her arms, while he gently kissed her right neck, shoulder and collarbone.

Jess shivered at every touch of his lips. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall completely under his control.

Becker's hands drifted down to her breasts, lightly squeezing them while he kissed her décolleté. They moved further, grabbing the fabric of her dress and slowly pulling it over her head. There she laid, his Jess, only in her lingerie. The man's eyes widened at his unadulterated view of her beautiful body. Feeling the bulge in his trousers getting bigger and bigger, he knew his body lusted for her. Becker kissed his way down her breasts, over her belly, licking with the tip of his tongue around her navel.

Jess lifted her abdomen under his touch, her moan got louder and louder as his tongue went down between her legs and stroke over the fabric of her slip.

He sat up, grabbed her slip and pulled it off in one go. Jess opened her eyes at the sudden movement, seeing a cheekily grin on his face.

"Give me a little striptease?" She teasingly asked.

"I'll give you everything you want." He replied.

Jess watched as Becker loosening his belt and taking of his trousers. A little gasp escaped her mouth as she saw his full erection.

Becker positioned himself back between her legs, pressed her thighs gently apart and leant his head down to her centre. Kissing and licking over her clit and inner lips. With every moan escaping her mouth he stroked and sucked her harder and harder. As she started to scream his name, he knew she was about to come.

He stopped, laid his body onto hers and pushed himself gently into her. They went on kissing and stroking each other, while their bodies moved in the same rhythm with every push he made.

They both felt their orgasms grow and they finally came, making their bodies and minds explode like the fireworks which had just started outside.

/-/

Mrs. and Mr. Parker stood outside watching the fireworks.

"I think our daughter found herself a good catch." He said to his wife, a satisfied smile flashed over his face.

"Well, as long as he brings me ming-vases on my birthdays, I'm fine with him." She replied.

"Didn't you see the look in her eyes? She must be really deeply in love with this man."

"Yeah. But I also realized the look in his eyes. He adores her and I'm sure he will never make her cry. Besides, I think our grandchildren will look as handsome as their father." She answered cheekily.

"Slow down, my love. They didn't even confess their love yet. It will take a little while until you have your grandchildren." Mr. Parker grinned.

"Nah. I doubt that. I just was in the attic with Brenda to get her the puppy rocking chair and I saw them, hiding behind the wardrobe." Mrs Parker answered archly.

"What? Mr. Becker with my daughter? In the attic?" He replied with eyes and mouth wide open, anyone who didn't know him well would expect him to march up to the attic that instant.

"On the king size bed!" Myrna added.

Mr Parker grinned from ear to ear and gave an amused chuckle. "Good man! Just as I had expected!"

They both turned to the fireworks, holding each other in the arms and laughing complacently.

- - - The End - - -

- - - - Really- - - -

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review.

I'm addicted to it, and I love reading your opinion, or which lines you liked the most, or what you didn't like, or which questions I've forgot to answer, …


End file.
